


That time jojo went broke

by Memes_but_no_Dreams



Category: FNAF, Undertale (Video Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crack, I made this cuss a friend told me to LMAO, Other, WERID HUMOUR, idk what this is, its weird, maybe smut??? idk, pls dont read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memes_but_no_Dreams/pseuds/Memes_but_no_Dreams
Summary: if you want to be suprised and die of laughter you can read this I guess. enjoyment not guaranteed
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	That time jojo went broke

Traveling is expensive, apperently. Jojo, who had spend all his money on copious amounts of illegal substances because he became best friends with a person who almost ruined his life, only for him te betray him (shocker) and almost kill his father. Luckly for him there was a perfect place for him to get some extra cash, the famous Freddy fazzbears pizzaria! He hear some weird shit about this place, but he couldnt care less. As he walked into the strange restaurant, he saw some creepy ass animatronics on the stage he could identify. In the middle at the front of the stage was the well known mascot Freddy, he radiated top energy but Jojo knew he was a bottom. Behind him were bonnie and chica, Bonnie was a pretty stupid looking bunny and Chica was the only girl of the group. He didnt know if she was ment to reprisent a chicken, or a duck, but she was hot as hell.  
As he walked into the place he was to stay all night, he sighed. it looked really crappy, but anything for money ammi right? Anyway, after he sat down he heard the clock strike 12. He looked around the room and saw an old camera system, a fan, and for some reason drawings that kids made?? why the heck would a kid put a drawing here. Well, whatever the reason the drawing was shit and that kids should be ashamed. Thank god he only has 6 hours in this weird ass place. Suddenly, a loud noise could be heard and Jojo's head turned to the place where the sound came from. a bright blue light could be seen... Jojo wondered what it could be, and suddenly it got closer! Oh god what is it...

to be continued.....


End file.
